Stress Relief
by CJS51703
Summary: We all know that Wanda is a bit... prone to stress. And a certain green-haired fairy decides to make her feel a little bit better about it. (My first FOP fic!)


*****Hello, everyone! So... I guess I didn't mention that I grew up on more cartoons than SpongeBob, huh? This is my first FOP fic, so forgive me if it's a bit bad, but I think it turned out okay for a first-timer. Anyways, Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy belong to Butch Hartman, and let's go!**

"G'night, guys," Timmy said tiredly as he got into bed one evening. A day of extreme wishing really could take a toll on someone.

"Goodnight, sport," Wanda replied. Even though Timmy insisted that he was 'too much of a man' for it, Wanda still would always tuck him in like she did just then. She found herself like more of a mother than a godmother, really.

And Cosmo was more like a brother than a godfather, in all honesty. "Sleep tight, and we'll test that extreme ramp again tomorrow!" The aforementioned green-haired fairy said brightly.

Timmy smiled at the memory before actually going to sleep.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed into the fish bowl and therefore into their goldfish forms.

"Where are you going?" Cosmo asked.

"To our actual room. I'm sleeping in there tonight," Wanda said flatly, swimming into the little castle. She poofed into her fairy form upon entering, then went to her room. She sat down on her half of the bed with a sigh, rubbing her face in exasperation.

She loved Timmy, no doubt about it. But she could only take so much of the extreme (and usually extremely dangerous) wishing before she started to lose her tolerance. And the fact that she'd always had a stress-prone mind made it no better...

"Wanda?"

The pink-haired fairy snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the voice.

It was Cosmo.

"I thought you were sleeping in the fish bowl," Wanda said.

"Well, I saw that something was wrong. So, I came to see what was making you so upset," Cosmo explained.

Wanda found it sweet; Cosmo wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, but he had a good heart.

"It's just some of the extreme wishes that are getting me stressed, for the sake of Timmy. And not to mention, they take a lot of magic, don't you think?" Wanda asked.

"But one of us always has magic, and we can always save Timmy! Just as we have before!" Cosmo said.

"Maybe you're right. But I always get this uneasy feeling, and it just..." Wanda couldn't even bring herself to finish her sentence. She only sighed.

Cosmo went over and sat down next to her. Then, he moved behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She got her answer when Cosmo started to rub her back, being careful around her wings.

"Something to help calm you down," he replied.

Wanda smiled, relaxing. Cosmo was actually pretty good at this. "Have you even done this before?" Wanda had to ask.

"No, never," Cosmo replied without stopping.

"Well, you're certainly very good at it," Wanda commented. She bit down on her tongue when Cosmo accidentally bent her wing the wrong way.

"Sorry," he apologized.

XxX

Both fairies just kept chatting. As Cosmo kept on massaging Wanda's back, she eventually completely forget her stress. She laid on her stomach at one point. She had Cosmo, the love of her life, making her feel... entirely happy.

Now, she had offered to return the favor before laying down, but he insisted that this was out of the kindness of his heart.

Even though he occasionally would bend her wings in a way that was a bit painful, she knew that it wasn't at all intentional. It was late, he was getting sleepy, and he wasn't a professional in the first place.

He realized just how late it was when he heard soft snoring. Wanda had fallen asleep.

Since Cosmo was about to do the same, he crawled under the blankets, pulling them over both himself and Wanda.

She immediately curled up to him, her head against his chest. "Thanks for this, sweetie," she said, her pink eyes hardly even open.

Cosmo hugged her, kissing her forehead. "Do you feel any better now?" he asked.

"Yes," Wanda said, falling back asleep.

As Cosmo feel asleep, he actually had a thought, for once.

It was that perhaps he needed to do this more often.

 *****Again I say, I'm sorry if this is bad. But when I wrote this, I tried to sorta lean towards how Cosmo acted towards Wanda in the earlier seasons of the show. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out (be gentle, I have a low self-esteem), and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
